


Late Night Visitor

by pairatime



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladys shows up on night at Lila’s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest: Latter Days, Christian/Aaron, Aaron's mother (Gladys Davis) shows up unannounced

Stepping through the door was one of the hardest things she’s ever done.

But she’d come this far; she had to go the rest of the way.

*

“So I said, wasn’t I suppose to bring the dip?” Andrew said as he finished his joke at the same time as he finished wiping down the bar.

“Fuck you didn’t,” Traci exclaimed as she threw one of the dark red napkins she was folding at him trying to hold back her laughter.

“I so did, and the look on his face, it was sweet,” Andrew added with a grin as he remembered the night.

“One of these days you’re bringing me to one of these parties, those queens can just deal with having a real woman there,” Traci said as she grabbed the napkin back and started to refold it.

“I’ll just tell that to Miss- I’m sorry ma’am we’re closed,” Andrew said as he saw a short middle aged blond women hesitantly walk through the entryway. “We close early on Sundays.”

“But if you want a reservation for tomorrow night we can help you with that,” Traci with her work smile plastered back on her face.

“No, no I...” The women stopped for a moment looking around the restaurant, “I’m not here to eat. I want to- I think my son may work here,” she said as she stepped up to the bar.

“Okay well what’s his name, and we’ll know if he works here,” Andrew offered as he shared a quick look with Traci who smiled and grabbed a pile of dished to take to the kitchen.

“His name is AARON!” she yelled out the name as she saw her Aaron along with Lila Montagne walk into the restaurant through the swinging kitchen doors at the far end, Aaron carrying a box on his shoulder. “Aaron!” she called again as she headed straight for them.

“Mom?!” Aaron asked surprised as he saw his mother coming toward him. He barely had time to lower the case of wine to a table before she grabbed him in a hug pulling him as close as she could.

“I’m so sorry we, shouldn’t have, I never meant to, I almost lost you,” she cried into his shirt her words muffled.

Aaron ignored how damp his shirt was feeling as he just returned her hug and held her close “It’s fine, I’m fine.” He told her.

“Why don’t you two take a seat, catch up?” Lila offered as she touched Aaron’s shoulder and pointed to one of the booths they gave to patrons that wanted more privacy than others.

Aaron just smiling softly in return while slowly shifting his mother, and himself, toward the booth without letting go.

“Maybe his family isn’t a lost cause after all, that’d be nice,” Andrew whispered to Traci just as Lila drew closer enough to hear.

“Family is never lost, not until it’s gone,” Lila told quietly, “Now I do believe that there is some work to be done in the kitchen, is there not?” she added.

“Aw, we always miss the good stuff,” Traci complained as she followed the request and headed into the kitchen to finish up her cleaning work.

Andrew waited a few seconds longer until Lila raised an eye brow at him, “Alright, alright a guy can take a hint,” he pouted as he too headed for the kitchen.

Lila followed with one last glace to see that Aaron had somehow gotten his mother to let go long enough for them to sit down and they seemed to be talking.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Aaron said the smile large on his face, “I thought you and dad never wanted to see me again, Susan made it sound like…” Aaron came to a stop as he looked away unable to go on, to say what he thought.

“Susan wasn’t all wrong,” Gladys told him looking away in shame, “after your sister gave us your message, about…where you were- well your father was furious and I didn’t say anything at all. I let him…,” Gladys finally turned to look at Aaron again, “I shouldn’t have, you’re still my son, you may not be who I thought you were but… you’re still who you’ve always been and that’s what counts.”

“Yeah, that’s what counts,” Aaron said with a bright smile as he reached over and hugged her, “I love you mom.”

“I love you too, I’m sorry I should never have sent you away. I should never-I’m so sorry,” Gladys rambled as she just held onto her son.

The hug ended when Aaron slowly pulled back, still smiling, and stood up looking toward the kitchen, “You guys can come out now,” he called to them.

“Are you sure we’re not intruding, a reunion between a mother and her son is a very special thing,” Lila said as she lead Andrew and Traci out of the kitchen and toward the Davises.

“No it’s alright; I’d like to meet everyone in my son’s new life” Gladys said as she looked at all three of them, “I’ve missed so much already.”

“Well I’m Andrew, and if you need anything to drink just ask, but if you’re anything like your son I’m thinking a coke?” Andrew said as he slid a tray into the table and handed a glass filled with coke-cola to Gladys.

“It’s very nice to meet you Andrew and thank you,” Gladys said as she accepted the glass and took a sip.

“And this is Traci and my employer, Miss. Montagne,” Aaron told his mother as he smiled at both women. 

“Thank you Andrew but I’d like to think I’m more than just your employer,” Lila said with her classic smile as she stepped forward holding out her hand, “and do call me Lila. It’s so nice to see some of Aaron’s family.”

“It’s very nice to meet you both as well and you have a lovely restaurant Lila,” Gladys told her as he just looked around the elegant eatery again. “it’s not like anything we have back home.”

“Well this is LA, one has to go to great distant to impress,” Lila smiled as she started leading them to one of the tables, “but now you must have been traveling some time to get here, and so late, I’ll sure Carlos left something in the kitchen,” Lila offered her.

“Oh I couldn’t impose like that,” Gladys answered back politely, “I know you’re closing-“

“We’re all family here and I wouldn’t be able to look myself in the mirror if I let you leave without eating something, Aaron if you would,” Lila said turning from Gladys to Aaron.

“Just let her show hospitality mom, it makes her happy.” Aaron told his mother before he started for the kitchen when Traci stopped him.

“You know I think Andrew and I’ll find something, you stay out here,” Traci said as she grabbed Andrew, who shot her an annoyed look until she jerked her head at the door way where Christian had just walked in.

“Yeah, you stay out here and well be in there, out of the line of fire,” Andrew added as he and Traci retreated to the kitchen. 

Thanks guys,” Aaron said confused as he watched them leave not having spotted Christian.

“Wow, if I knew how long it takes you to close without me I’d never take the night off,” Christian said before stopping, “Yes I would I just might feel bad for a minute,” he amended with a smirk.

“Christian darling, do come over here,” Lila called to him as Gladys just tensed up at the voice, remembering what she’d said, done, to him.

“Sure Ms. M, what do you need…” Christian trailed off once he drew close enough to see Gladys, his whole body stiffening at the sight of her.

“Christian this is my-” Aaron started to introduce them, not realizing the tension around him, until Christian cut him off.

“Mrs. Davis, yeah… we’ve met,” he said bluntly all but glaring at her.

“What? How, when?” Aaron questioned confused as he just looked back and forth between them. 

“It’s a waste of time to introduce him to anyone, he knows just _everyone_ ,” Lila told Aaron as she stepped next to him as she watched the other two.

“I can’t even tell you how sorry I am for what I let you believe,” Gladys said as she stepped closer to Christian, who just stepped back. “I was just so hurt when you called and when you showed up it was all so fast. I tried to tell you then but…you were gone so fast,” she tried to explain.

“So it’s my _fault_ you told me your son was dead,” Christian shot back heatedly at her.

“What?! You’re why he thought…?” Aaron said in shock as he looked between his boyfriend and mother.

“I was scared and angry, I’d almost lost him, but I have no right to take it out on you, I see that now. Please say that one day you’ll forgive me,” Gladys asked.

“Not today, and if I do it won’t because of you, but for him,” Christian told her as he stepped closer to his lover. “And you better not be here to try and guilt trip him into going back with you because if you are, the gloves are off lady,” he added as he grabbed Aaron possessively.

“Aaron’s made his choice, I’ll…I’ll accept that,” Gladys said slowly as she drew her lips tight at the sight of them.

“Yeah I did and I’m not going anywhere you goof; now why don’t you tell me how you two know each other?” Aaron said smiling at Christian as he let himself be held.

“That talk needs a good stiff drink, Andrew get back out here.” Christian called over to the kitchen where Andrew and Traci were both just visible, watching and listening, before turning back to Gladys. “Well if your not going to take him away how long will you be staying,” he asked before adding a final thought, “not even married and I’ve got in-laws already.”


End file.
